


~SHSL Chatfic~

by Moelloo



Category: NDVR3
Genre: Crack, Other, chatfic, “IS THAT A ROBOPHOBIC REMARK?!”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moelloo/pseuds/Moelloo
Summary: Tsumugi makes a group chat... things are Chaos when some very special liar arrives~
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Yumeno Himiko/Chabashira Tenko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Tsumugi did a thing...

“Ah! I have a great idea! Now then... ah, here!”

Tsumugi Shirogane has created the Group-chat “The Ultimates”  
Tsumugi Shirogane has joined the Group-Chat  
Tsumugi Shirogane has added 15 others to the chat

Shuichi Saihara: Hey Tsumugi, what is this exactly...?

Kokichi Oma: Heya’ there Tsumugi I was wondering~ Can I pwetty pwetty pweaseeee~ have admin?

Tsumugi Shirogane: Ah! Sure, I don’t see why not.

Tsumugi Shirogane has given Kokichi Oma admin

Shuichi Saihara: WAIT!! You shouldn’t do that!

Kokichi Oma: Too late~ she already did~ neeheehee~!

Kaito Momota: Oh god...

Tenko Chabashira: WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING YOU DEGENERATE MALE?!!!

Kokichi Oma: neeheehee~ you’ll see...

Kokichi Oma has changed 16 usernames

Weeb: Oh! I see so this is what you were planning! I am not sure wether to regret giving you admin or not...

Assassin: Do you wanna die?!

Luminaryoftheidiots: KOKICHI!!!!!! Sidekick I hate to ask this of you but- oh well I guess I shouldn’t take it that far...

Emoboii: Huh? Ask me what?

Luminaryoftheidiots: uhhhhhh- no longer important I would hate you being blackened buddy.

Emoboii: Wait?! You were going to ask me too- oh god this made you that mad...

Pantaboii: Awwww~ Shumai is conflicted how adorableee~

Emoboii: s-shut up Kokichi!

PianoFreak: I’ve heard this one before... 

Magicisn’treal: nyeh... wait why is this my name haven’t I told you all I am a mage magic is sooooo real...

Shutyourmouthdegeneratemales!!: Yeah! You tell them Himiko!! you degenerate males better believe her...

Avocado: so Kokichi... what exactly was the point of all this?

Pantaboii: No reason just wanna have fun! neeheehee~

ISTHATAROBOPHOBIC?!: Kokichi -_-

Weeb: Ah! Well I guess this will work at the very least we are bonding!

Pantaboii: I am so happy to bond with all of you!! I’m crying!!

Pantaboii: but that’s obviously a lie~ the only one of you idiots I care about is Shumai~

Emoboii has gone offline

Pantaboii: how mean!! >:(


	2. Gonta Discovers Bug Emogis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new ultimates make there appearance! Gonta gets introduced to bug emogis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pantaboii- Kokichi  
> Emoboii- Shuichi  
> Weeb- Tsumugi  
> PianoFreak- Kaede  
> Assassin- Maki  
> Luminaryoftheidiots- Kaito  
> Shutyourmouthyoudegeneratemales!- Tenko  
> Magicisn’treal- Himiko  
> Avocado- Rantaro

Pantaboii: Helloooo~ is everyone here are all you all ignoring meeee~

Pantaboii: oooorrrr~ did you die I mean that’s a possibility what a shame it was so quickkk~

Emoboii: Stop Kokichi. We are very much alive...

Pantaboii: Shumai!

Mom: Kokichi, it is 3am. It’s unhealthy to be up this late.

Pantaboii: hmph... fine Mom.

Mom: Good, NOW GO TO BED I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING IT IS ANNOYING! Ah, my apologies.

Pantaboii: yea yea...

-time skip because I’m lazy-

Raisedbywolves: Goodmorning, fellow Gentlemen!  
Gonta has something amazing to show you all!

Assassin: Oh yeah, just get it over and show us.

Emoboii: I am intrigued...

Pantaboii- Shumai!

Raisedbywolves: Look! 🐛🐛 Cute little caterpillars!! Tsumugi show Gonta earlier at breakfast!! 🦋🦋🦋 Butterfly’s!!

Atua!: Nyahaha~ Atua approves of Gonta!

Pantaboii: this will be soooo annoying...

Raisedbywolves: Ah, is Oma- kun sating he hates bugs?! Only non- gentlemen hate bugs!

Mom: Kokichi, that was impolite. Please apologise.

Pantaboii: whatever... sure Gonta I LOOOOVE bugs~

Raisedbywolves: phew... Gonta was unsure, only bad people don’t like bugs! 🦋🦋 Hello there, Mr. Butterfly!!

Emoboii: *sigh* have fun Gonta.

Luminaryoftheidiots: Sidekick! I was wondering if you wanted to join me and some others at the game room?

Emoboii: Oh, sure.

Pantaboii: no fairrrrr~ if Shumai is going I am going to doesn’t matter if I am invited or not! Hmph!

Luminaryoftheidiots: whatever...


	3. Keebo’s Ahoge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keebo’s Ahoge has gone missing!! I wonder who stole it... neeheehee~

“Neeheehee~ keebo- kun will be angwy~ nooooo!!”

Pantaboii has joined the chat   
Emoboii has joined the chat

Pantaboii: neeheehee~

Emoboii: what are you up to Kokichi...?

Pantaboii: nothing~

ISTHATAROBOPHOBIC?!: Hey Oma- Kun, my Ahoge is missing, I knew they shouldn’t have made it detachable... but, do you know anything about it?

Pantaboii: nooooo~

Emoboii: HE IS LYING!! KEEBO HE STOLE IT I SWEAR!!! I can see through his lies.

ISTHATAROBOPHOBIC?!: OMA- KUN YOU ROBOPHOBIC!! WHERE IS IT GIVE IT BACK?!!

Luminaryoftheidiots has joined the chat  
Mom has joined the chat

Mom: Kokichi, that is very rude. NOW GIVE IT BACK TO HIM YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!! Ah, my apologies... Kokichi, please give Keebo- kun back his Ahoge.

Pantaboii: fiiinnneeee~

ISTHATAROBOPHOBIC?!: Thankyou, Tojo- San. :)

Mom: No problem Keebo- kun. Kokichi, remember that it’s rude to steal other people’s thing.

Pantaboii: yesss, Mommmmm...

Luminaryoftheidiots: Wow Sidekick. How did you know he was lying?

Emoboii: I can just tell really...

Pantaboii: Awwwww~ Shuichi knows me soooooo well~

Emoboii: I-it’s not like that!

Pantaboii: whatever you say~

Raisedbywolves has joined the chat

Raisedbywolves: Hello everyone!! 🦋🐌🐛🐛🦋 Mr.Snail how did you get in there?

Atua! Has joined the chat

Atua!: Nahahaha~ Gonta is so precious! Atua agrees~!

Raisedbywolves: Gonta thanks you!! 🐛🐛

-Private DMs between Kokichi and Shuichi-

Pantaboii: ughhhhh~ I would feel bad if I said it in front of him but Gonta’s bug thing is getting oldddd!!

Emoboii: I hate it but I have to agree...

Pantaboii: awwww~ Shumai agrees with meeee~ we are soooo alike~

Emoboii: s-shut up!

Pantaboii: neeheehee~

Emoboii: anyways we should try to come up with a way to make Gonta stop. Any ideas?

Pantaboii: not at the moment...

Emoboii: I have someone who can maybe help...

Emoboii has added PianoFreak to the chat


	4. Ryoma Helps Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi, Shuichi, and Kaede need a plan to make Gonta stop. Kaede recommends going to a certain ultimate for assistance~

Emoboii has added PianoFreak to the Chat

Pantaboii: Heya’ there Kayayayayayayday!!

PianoFreak: hi, Oma...

PianoFreak: So Shuichi, why did you summon me?

Emoboii: So you know how Tsumugi recently introduced Gonta to bug emojis?

PianoFreak: yesh, he keeps spamming the chat with the basically it is cute and all but it’s getting old...

Pantaboii: YEAH! ITS GETTING OLD SO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT KAYAYAYAYYAYAYDAY!!

PianoFreak: What do you want me to do?! How am I supposed to help?!

Emoboii: Could you help us come up with a plan to get Gonta to stop?

PianoFreak: I might not be able to but I know someone who might...

Pantaboii: Great! Add them pweaseee~

PianoFreak: Yeah, sure thing!

PianoFreak has added “Observer” to the Chat

Pantaboii: Wth! Who’s that?

Observer: that’s quite the story...

Emoboii: 👁👄👁 OH! It’s definitely Ryoma!

Pantaboii: OOOOOHHHH! Yeah, that makes toooootal sense! Nice job shumai~

Emoboii: s-stop it right now Kokichi! I won’t fall for your lies, NOT EVER!!

Pantaboii: !! It hurts me so much that you think I am lying!! I’m crying! Shumai is bullying meee~!!

Emoboii: I’M SORRY PLEASE DON’T CRY!!

Pantaboii: w0w, it seems I overestimated you Shuichi. I mean that was obviously a lie~

Emoboii: ...oh...

PianoFreak: Is it just me or does Shuichi seem a little disappointed?

Observer: I agree...

Pantaboii: COULD IT BE IS MY BELOVED SHUMAI SAD IT WAS A LIE?!!

Emoboii: NO T-THAT’S WRONG!! w-why would I be sad and disappointed...?

PianoFreak: he is so oblivious...

Observer: I will talk to him. After Gonta...

Emoboii: O-oh yeah we need to get back to Gonta!

PianoFreak: he changed to subject but whatever... Ok! So about Gonta so do we have a plan or.... are we just going to send Ryoma in...?

Observer: we don’t need a plan just let me take care it.

Pantaboii: Okkkkk~ well have fun Hoshi- kuuuun~

Emoboii: Good luck!

PianoFreak: I believe in you!

Observer: yeah, yeah.... let me just get this over with...

Observer has left the Chat

PianoFreak: Ok! Well I’m done bye guys! 

PianoFreak has left the Chat

Pantaboii: OooooooOo~ it looks like I am all alone with Shumai what should I sayyyyy~ neeheehee...

Emoboii: well this is my time to leave... bye Oma- kun.

Pantaboii: Nooooooo!!! Don’t leaveeee!!!!

Emoboii: it’s 3AM Kokichi I am going to bed you should too. If I need to I will get Tojo- San...

Pantaboii: hmph... fiiiiinnnneeee~ Goodnight shumaiii~

Emoboii: G’night Kokichi...


	5. A/N

Hey, should I discontinue this? I mean it isn’t good. Plus I have minor writers block... I will try to write more tho just don’t expect to much from me it’s my first fanfic and all. Sooooo yeah that’s pretty much it.


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma helps Shuichi realize something.

-Shuichi’s POV-

*sigh* I leave the chat and now I am just bored... maybe I should have stayed for longer and talked to Kokichi more... ugh, now I am starting to regret leaving. I can’t even sleep... maybe something to snack on will help me sleep. I stand up and unlock my dorm, but surprisingly once I get outside I realize I am not the only one still awake.

“Ryoma? Why are still up...?”, I have to admit I was not as surprised as I would be with anyone else.

Just as I am about to say something Ryoma speaks up, “I could ask the same of you...” well yeah...

“Oh, me? I just can’t fall asleep so I was thinking about going to get something to snack on. What about you?” I am curious... I guess he is going to talk to Gonta tomorrow. I mean I doubt Gonta is up he is like a Man- Baby sometimes.

I keep thinking until the presence of a voice interrupts my train of thought. “Well, I personally wanted to talk to you about some Saihara. I used my intuition to guess you were still awake. It was luck that you came out though, without me having to ring the doorbell and all...” I was a bit shocked at his response... (what does he need with me...? WAIT!! WHAT IF HE IS PLANNING TO KILL ME?!!) I started to sweat nervously and shake slighting my knees beginning to give out from beneath me.

Just as I am about to open my mouth to say something, I hear Ryoma speak up,” I assure you I am not planning to kill you. If someone should die I am the best option. I came here to discuss something with you.” (Why does he think he is the best option to die, and what does he need to discuss with me?) I keep thinking, (so he isn’t here to kill me so what in the world would he need to talk to me about...? Could it be, IS HE THINKING I MIGHT BE THE MASTERMIND?!) I slowly begin to return to a state of panic.

“Don’t think I am here to question you are anything it’s just that... recently Kaede and I and probably a lot have others. We have begun to think something pertaining to you. I personally believe it just I agree with Kaede, your oblivious.” (What is he talking about and how is he guessing all this can he read my mind?) I continue to think and get nervous as to what him and the others are thinking I hope it isn’t anything bad... I mean I can’t think of anything bad pertaining to me... unless I have the same disorder as that famous serial killer! What was there name... Genicider Syo or something like that...? I hope that isn’t it...

“W-what exactly have you all been thinking?” I try to say in the clearest way possible hoping he didn’t notice me stutter.

My train of thought is once again interrupted by Ryoma. “Well, forgive me if I am wrong even though you will probably deny it... Saihara we believe you have feelings for Oma.” (W-what?! Kokichi?! O-of course I don’t have feelings for him!... At least, I don’t think I do...) I start to consider it more and more. Unsure if I do in fact harvest feeling for the liar... (I mean I guess it’s possible...? He does make me feel warm inside when I am around him and I enjoy spending time with him... and when he says stuff and compliments me I get flustered... does that really mean I like him though...?) I find myself continuously denying it until I finally give up and give in to the truth.

“I think I like Oma- Kun...”


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi overhears something he probably wasn’t supposed to...

-Kokichi’s POV-

I wake up from a restless sleep. I look over at the clock to see the time. (Seriously, still 3 hours til’ the morning announcement?!) I don’t know what to do. I mean I can’t think of anyone who would be awake at this time.

I decide to go outside and maybe just take a walk. As I begin to open my door, I hear voices and realize I am not the only one up. (Should I say something?) just I am about to step out and say something... I hear someone say my name? (Why are they talking about me?) 

I decide to stay and listen in on there conversation. I could only make out the voice of Ryoma the other voice was to quite and tired for me to make out. (What could Ryoma be saying to someone about me?) I keep thinking and thinking (What if they are planning to kill me?!) I feel myself getting more and more nervous... I begin to consider going back in my room until...

“I like Oma- Kun.” WHAT?! I still can’t make out there voice and start to walk out of my room... ( who is saying that? I need to find out. What if it’s Shumai?! If it’s him I will probably have a heart attack!) I decide to open my door and just go talk to them after that, pretending I didn’t overhear some of there conversation.

“Oooh~ what’s this? Can’t sleep~? Well I guess it’s like that for me too. Or maybe that’s a lie~ neeheehee...” I say. I keep my mask up and make my way down to them only to be greeted by the most shocking revelation of my life... The one standing there talking to Ryoma saying they liked was none other then...,”SHUMAI?!” I yell not meaning to say it. (NOOO I THOUGHT OUT LOUD! WHAT IF HE KNOWS I OVERHEARD HIM SAYING HE LIKES ME?!)

“K-Kokichi?!” I look over to my Shumai to see him looking like a cherry. (His face is so red!! Is he embarrassed does he know I overheard his conversation?!) I decide to just keep up my act and pretend I didn’t hear him.

“Oooh~ Shuichi, your still awake? I didn’t take you as the type who can’t fall asleep.” I look over at him and then to Ryoma. “Well I am not to shocked Ryoma isn’t asleep~” 

“Y-yeah” he is stuttering? Well I guess that is normal he is scared I overheard him. ( he likes me back I feel so happy!! I could actually cry!! -and that isn’t a lie-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this it’s for story development.
> 
> -UltimateBADLuck-


	8. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Ello luvs, sorry about this but I am discontinuing I have 0 motivation and writers block... Anywaysss~, I am sorry about it and all but in all honestly I didn’t like this at all... oh wellllll~


End file.
